Express $0.8342$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.8342$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{8}{10} + \dfrac{3}{100} + \dfrac{4}{1000} + \dfrac{2}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{8342}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $8342$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{8342}{10000}$